The invention disclosed herein relates in general to toothbrush holders, whereby the toothbrush is held in an upstanding attitude with its brush bristles exposed to the air. More particularly, the invention comprises a disposable toothbrush holder which is made from folded cardstock and is so inexpensive to construct that it is disposable after only one use, and is suitable for use as a disposable item in a hotel room for use by the overnight guest, and is of suitable size and shape to bear the name of a hotel or bear other advertisements.
Generally, a person likes to store his or her toothbrush in a sanitary environment where no other objects are likely to contact the toothbrush, and in a situation where a wet toothbrush is capable of rapid drying. When a hotel guest or hospital patient has brushed his or her teeth, usually there is no suitable location where the toothbrush can be stored for drying. The guest is reluctant to place the toothbrush on the counter or on the sink, and usually no other means is provided for supporting the toothbrush in a vertical attitude for rapid drying.